Define 'Normal'
by Zeroluvr13
Summary: Dattania is everything to be considered strange. When her adoptive parents get a job transfer, Data is sent to Degrassi and is about to turn life for one hearse driving student upside down. Eli/OC Adam/OC
1. Define 'Normal'

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Degrassi nor do I own any of the characters besides Data, Percy, and Kris…and the parents. If I did, I would be rich, lol…I also do not own Eli…because if I did, I'd probably die of happiness…R&R please, I would like to know if I should continue…I think it's a unique turn…

**Summary:** Dattania Price never got along much with people. She was different by appearance and her style. Now she's heading to Degrassi after her adoptive father's job transfer. Data is about to turn the world upside down for the kids from Degrassi, and catch the eye of a certain hearse driving, opinionated boy who's asking aloud everyone else's question… "Who _is_ that girl?"

Ice blue hair, amber eyes, porcelain skin, cherry red lips, and a soft rose colored cheeks. When most people think of these features, they think of a doll, more specifically, a fragile glass doll, they would never think of these features to fit a human being. Such a thing would be impossible, wouldn't it? It is rare to find someone with amber eyes, especially when the amber color could possibly be mistaken for rich, thin caramel. And to find a child with natural ice blue hair…it was preposterous…and yet there was me…I was born an orphan, my mother died giving birth to me, already wounded by the car accident…the one that killed my father instantly, and took my mother's health away…so that she would not survive after her own daughter's birth. I never had time to wonder about my parents…I was an anomaly to doctors.

When my hair grew in, the workers in the orphanage freaked. It was only natural they would think something was wrong with me. I was in and out of the hospital for my first five years of life. They were intrigued by my appearance, and my lack of dreaming…incidentally they linked it to my appearance of course, and put a name to it when they realized after five miserable years, that I wasn't contagious nor mentally challenged…just different. Unfortunately, my difference from others would grow with my age.

When I was seven I was adopted along with two others from the orphanage. The family was only going to take two at the time, but the wife spotted me. I could tell with a glance that she was rich, and only had to guess what kind of 'rich' person she was. She saw my intriguing appearance and begged to take me as well…I was just a new toy to them. That's all they wanted, toys to show off to their colleagues. I knew we would not get along, and by the glance of the other two children in their stead, we all made a silent agreement…we had a common enemy, and that enemy came with a mink fur coat and a freshly pressed silk Armani suit.

At the age of nine, I was sent to a home for disturbed children…I guess their lack of parental control was blamed on my behavioral problems, and my dry sarcasm…I stayed for two years. I was roomed with a young girl named Layla. She was originally from England. She always talked about her mother and father, and when she grew comfortable around me, she knew me only as 'Old Grandmother'. During my stay, the west wing of the home caught fire when the gas pipe broke and leaked into the corridor. I remember the fear, the flames, the panic…and yet I felt none of it. I went in when I overheard one of the nurses saying that Layla was still caught in one of the rooms. I ran back in without a thought, and found her through the ashes and smoke.

As I tugged her along, the flames tickled and danced in my throat while I felt the inside of my nostrils burn from inhaling the smoke. I heard a resounding crack, and pushed Layla the rest of the way out and felt the weight of cement and wood knock me down. Then, what seemed like for hours, I saw nothing but darkness. I fought my way passed the darkness, to hear a paramedic's voice, saying someone died…saying that I died. Realization hit me and a grabbed out with my hand. I felt my fingers wrap around hot metal piping, but the burn made me know that I wasn't dead. I grunted and pulled, and felt the rubble roll from my back. I don't remember much…well, besides the faces of bewilderment, and my last words before I was taken to the hospital…

"I…refuse…to die!" They were the first words I had said that made me feel like I had accomplished something…that I was more than a play toy for rich, pompous, morons…and yet, after I was taken out of the disturbed ward and put back into 'normal society'…I felt that maybe the disturbed children were less insane...

I endured it without complain none the less. I went to school like a normal child, but was never in fact normal. I went to the same school as my 'siblings'…I only got along with Percy, who was my older brother…but Kris…well, Kris was everything I wasn't. She had blond hair, wore skirts and heels, and was very popular because of her status as being rich. She wasn't a slut or a tramp, but she enjoyed the better things in life…boys included. She had a new one every few weeks, and the new ones would get hotter, richer, and sportier...

She always took and never gave…her boy toys were lucky if she kissed them before dumping them…but hey, she was a spoiled rich girl, and took for granted the things she had been given. For an orphan, she made it look like she had been rich all her life. That was why I got along with Percy. He was level headed, smart…and never took advantage of the riches…okay, that's a lie…he never took…that much advantage? I myself refused to change my style, rich or not. I was given dresses, but I would never be seen in anything fancier than jeans, a v neck tee shirt, old sneakers, and a sweat shirt…I was a tom boy at heart…and never heard the end of it from Kris.

Even now, I'm at 16, a junior in high school, and still the black sheep of the family. But on the bright side, my adoptive father got a transfer to Canada, and I could start fresh in a new school, away from Kris, and hopefully pass off my natural hair, as dyed hair…my excuse? A way to rebel against my parents…easy lie to fulfill, and no one questions you.

As we bordered the plane, Kris popped her gum in my ear. She brushed past me and I almost choked on her excess perfume. Percy pulled my arm to sit next to him and ruffled my hair. I smirked at him and readjusted my hat to cover my neon colored head. I leaned back and smiled, a new start sounded nice. Percy poked me and handed me some papers. It was a registration form for our new school. I sighed at the name…

"Degrassi? It sounds boring…" I muttered silently. Percy grinned and started filling out his own form.

"It sounds boring? It sounds like a good start to me," Percy shrugged scratching his chin. I smiled at him and looked down at my form…too many papers. I grumbled silently to myself and jumped when Kris' head popped up over her seat to watch us.

"I've heard of Degrassi, it has the best gifted program in Canada…it's for freaks of nature who are too smart to consort with those of sophisticated upbringing…oh Data, you should fit right in!" Kris said, giggling to herself.

"It's nice to see you've grown into a modest, caring person, Kris…don't break your hand patting yourself on the back," Percy commented without glancing up. Kris pouted and turned away. I sighed a silent thank you. Percy grinned and nudged me.

"So, what do you think Degrassi has for 'normal' people, while you gifted students take over NASA?" Percy joked. I pretended to think for a moment.

"Well, Percy…I think it all depends…" I said pausing dramatically. Percy started to grin.

"Depend on what?" He asks finally. I give him a smirk and yank off my hat to let my blue hair tumble down in waves. I feel the plane lift and give Percy my best innocent look.

"It depends on…how do you define 'normal'?" I say with a mischievous glance…


	2. Perchance to Dream

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Degrassi nor do I own any of the characters besides Data, Percy, and Kris…and the parents. If I did, I would be rich, lol…I also do not own Eli…because if I did, I'd probably die of happiness…R&R please, I would like to know if I should continue…I think it's a unique turn…

**A/N:** Thanks for those who reviewed…I tried to tie in a little drama in this chapter…let me know how you like it please!

It was dark by the time we arrived at the house. They neighborhood looked fine, so I wouldn't haven't to worry about my curfew…my parents worry enough as is. I heard my mother speaking about how everything was already set up in the house…that was a plus! No unpacking. I checked my watch and saw it was still a little early even though it was dark. I nodded my parting to Percy who yawned and waved before heading inside with the others.

I walked a little ways with my hat on and my hood over it. I didn't need to draw any attention to myself. It was bad enough I was new, but my hair tend to act as a neon sign for weirdos to come up and talk to me. I've even had a few assholes call me Smurfette…not very original in my opinion. I looked up and stopped in front of what looked like a café. I glanced at the name.

"The Dot?" I asked aloud to myself. I sighed and walked in. I paused inside the doorway and looked around. It was…quaint to say the least…I would go as far as to say it was a little retro. I sat down at a small empty table and looked over the menu. A person came by to take my order, and I settled for black coffee with sugar...I probably sound like an old person ordering plain, black coffee, but I was never the type who ordered frappes or a macchiato when I please.

I was simple to please…which was another reason I was different from most…I never was one who wanted much. I thanked the girl who brought me my coffee and sighed into the cup. A sudden wave of pain in my head hit and I accidently knocked over the cup as I grabbed my skull in pain. Another wave hit and I fell out of my chair with a painful yelp. I heard the sound of rushed footsteps and heard a male voice as strong arms helped me up.

"Hey, miss…are you okay?" he asked. The pains had subsided leaving me with a massive migraine…and by the feel of liquid dribbling down my lip, my nose has bled. I looked up and my eyes focused on the guy in front of me. He had bright blue eyes, dirty blond hair and he looked pretty concerned. I groaned and held my head as he helped me up.

"I'm fine…" I muttered grabbing a napkin from the table. I wipe under my nose, not surprised to see the dark smudge on the tissue. I sigh and look back to the guy who still looked concerned for my health.

"I'm sorry…this happens sometimes..." I mutter quietly. To my surprise he smiles a little at me.

"It's no problem…are you sure you'll be able to get home okay?" He asked as I grabbed my small bag off the table. I nodded, wincing a little. My brain felt like it was throbbing.

"Yea, I have to…I have school tomorrow," I replied. He nodded at my reply then seemed to scrutinize me.

"Are you new around here?" he finally asked. I nodded once more, the throbbing subsiding a little.

"Yea, I start at Degrassi tomorrow…it's just down the road right? I'm Data by the way," I told him. I put out my hand and he gripped mine firmly. I smiled at him as we shook hands.

"Yea, it's not too far from here…I'm Peter, it's nice to meet you," he said. My hand fell back to my side when he released it and I started towards the door.

"The coffee here is good…I'll see you later, Peter…thanks for helping me," I said before leaving. The air felt a little chillier, but I think it was the warm coffee that made it seem colder out in the open. I made it home quickly, but when I entered, it was dark.

I heard the yelling first…they always fought…especially at night. I always thought that parents should fight in the privacy of their own room…but even their four walls couldn't block out their words of hatred for each other. I briefly wondered what would happen if they divorced. Then again, they never spoke of it. I decided to have a look around the downstairs first. With the yelling flowing down to the first floor, I doubt I would be sleeping anytime soon.

The house itself was enormous…at least; it was bigger than I was used to. I walked down one of the halls and passed through an archway, into what appeared to be a gaming area. It had a pool table, a large television, and a bar near the back. I could already see the shelves filled with alcohol…dear old dad knows how to supply. I heard the clink of a glass and walked closer, trying to adjust my eyes to the darkness.

"Finally…I thought you'd never come home…they've been at it for an hour now," Percy's voice sounded slurred as he spoke to me. I noticed a glass in his hand, and an open bottle of gin o the counter. I looked away from my drunken brother.

"I thought you quit drinking," I stated, trying to sound uncaring. He scoffed and poured another glass.

"Yea…and I thought you promised to take your medicine," he said quietly. I looked at him with concern.

"Percy…what are you talking about, I-," I went to continue before a bottle bounced off my chest…I picked it up. It was a prescription for my head pains…an unopened one that had been issued to me a few months earlier.

"What, baby sister? Didn't think I'd find out? You'd rather kill yourself than make the pain go away?" Percy yelled. I flinched away from him.

"They don't make the pain go away! It's still there! Even if it's not physical…they think something's wrong with me! I don't need a pill to fix what's broken! I can fix it myself!" I yell back. I feel like crying. I hear another sound of liquid being poured into a glass.

"So you think the pain is worth it…they prescribed it to you for a reason…they know you're sick, and they're trying to help," Percy spoke harshly. He gulped the glass down. I shook my head.

"I look different, I can't dream, and I get head pains…but the pain is going away, I can feel it…they never gave me a chance to fight it off…all they did was slap a name to it and sent me on my way to a drugged up life because they don't know what it is…but it's not dangerous…for all I know, the pills are the cause of the pain…I never had them before I started the pills," I told him folding my arms.

"Chronic Ambrisis…that's what they diagnosed you with…it's a real disease," Percy said slamming the cup down.

"WHY? Because they say so? Because they named my difference as a disease, it makes it so? How about I slap an Alcoholic sign to your forehead…you look it, and act it…so it must be so….and you said you would stop…it's not healthy! What I'm doing isn't as bad as that glass in your hand!" I yell, hot tears streaming down my face.

"Fine…how about this…I'll stop drinking when you start dreaming," he spat slamming the glass down onto the carpet. I stopped breathing for a minute. Percy's eyes widened when he realized what he had said. To anyone…it wouldn't be anything to feel insulted about…but to me…it was the one thing in life I desired was to be able to fall asleep and dream…to dream of better things, to dream of impossible wonders…but I could only dream in the day…with my eyes open…and it just didn't seem the same.

"That's not fair…You know that's not fair," I said hiccupping through my tears. The one thing Percy and the others had that I wanted more than anything was the ability to dream…and he had just thrown that fact back in my face…the one thing that would always be different about me. I could dye my hair…I could get contacts…I could be completely normal on the outside…but I still would never be able to dream…

I backed away, my eyes blurry through my tears. I felt Percy as he grabbed my arm and tried to apologize. I turned around and pushed him away.

"You're right…I can't dream…I may never be able to…but I stand a better chance of living with my problem…my problem won't be the death of me in the end…but then again…who knows…sweet dreams Percy…I hope they comfort you..." I snarl before yanking my arm away. I walked out of the gaming room and ran up the stairs. I found my name on one of the rooms and walked in. Then I closed the door…blocking out the arguments, blocking out Percy, blocking out the pain…and blocking out the sounds of my tears….


	3. AN

A/N: Okay…I've gotten a few complaints that my character is unrealistic…and yes, that is true…I made her that way….just because it's not possible doesn't mean I should stay within the limits of reality when writing a story…as for the mary sue…I have looked it up…a mary sue is considered the perfect, flawless, god like character…which my character is not…and someone mentioned that my character went to the disturbed home for being antisocial, and if you had read it properly, she had behavioral issues…violent ones…I was going to go more into detail about her past in later chapters…but because people like to judge that my story is crap based on the first two chapters that only give a glimpse into her past….I'm stopping here. As for the back story…most of it is actually probable….just because you have your pessimistic views on what is possible and growing frustrated because I'm thinking outside the box, just show's there are some people on here that have no imagination whatsoever….this story is done…


End file.
